remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Poké Earth
Poké Earth is the planet the Pokémon series takes place on. The humans that live on the planet simply call it Earth, but it obviously is not our planet due to vast amounts of creatures known as Pokémon and different land formations. History Poké Earth has had a complex history consisting of mythology, war, criminal organizations, alchemy, and advanced technology. Beginning A single egg was formed in a chaotic void, hatching into the Alpha Pokémon, Arceus, who then created Dialga, master of time, Palkia, master of space and dimensions, and Giratina, who was banished to the Distortion World for its chaotic nature. The Lake Guardians were then created to grant knowledge, emotion, and willpower to all life to come to existence on the planet. Many Legendary Pokémon came into being during the early stages of the planet. Kyogre is formed by the pressure in the deep sea trenches, Groudon is formed deep inside the Earth, likely from hardened magma and earth, and Rayquaza is formed by the minerals of the ozone layer. Regigigas moved the continents and created the three Legendary Golems. Prehistory It is believed that the Pokémon known as Mew was the ancestor to all Pokémon, with some acceptions. 300 millions years into the past, Pokémon such as Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, and Kabutops lived in the ocean while an ancient version of Genesect roamed the land and was known for being a savage hunter. Pokémon such as, but not limited to, Aerodactyl, Bastiodon, and Tyrantrum appeared around 200 million years later. A mass extinction occurred during that time, but Pokémon such as Archen and Tirtouga survived and gave rise to bird Pokémon and turtle Pokémon respectively. Pokémon like Mamoswine were widespread during the ice age that occured 10,000 years ago, but declined when the ice age ended. Ancient History A war in Kalos broke out 3,000 years ago. A man named AZ ended the war by creating and using the ultimate weapon, giving him immortality. This ultimately lead to the creation of mega stones. 1,000 years ago, a meteor struck the Hoenn region at what is now Sootopolis City, awakening Groudon and Kyogre as they fought for the wellspring of primal energy which came from it. Rayquaza mega evolved to cease the conflict and the two titans fled. 700 years ago, Bell Tower and Brass Tower are constructed in Ecruteak City, and Lugia and Ho-Oh perch at their tops. Brass Tower burned to the ground 550 years later, killing three Pokémon trapped inside. Lugia flees to the Whirl Islands while Ho-Oh resurrects the three as the Legendary beasts and flies off in search of a pure-hearted Trainer. During that time, the first Pokémon League took place. Recent History Humanity has developed advanced technology such as the Pokéball and the PC. Artificial Pokémon like Porygon were also created. Various criminal organizations have risen around the time. From Team Rocket who made profit on stealing and selling Pokémon to Team Galactic who wished to recreate the universe. Most of the villainous teams were dispanded after being thwarted by a few trainers, but some were still intact, either being rehabilitated like Team Aqua and Team Magma, or planning a malicious comeback like Team Plazma. Geography Poké Earth has a large variety of biomes and land formations, include forests, jungles, grasslands, canyons, deserts, swamps, tundras, oceans, lakes, rivers, beaches, volcanos, mountains, islands, and caves. Some areas on the planet have permanent weather patterns like Ula'ula's permanent rainfall on Route 17. The known regions of the planet are Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, Orre, Fiore, Almia, Oblivia, Ransei, Holon, Ferrum, PokéPark, Guyana, Poké Pelago, Sevii Islands, Orange Islands, Southern Islands, and TCG Islands. We have seen Poké Earth from space a few times, but it's never a good enough picture to clearly show the known regions. Many fake maps have been made. Flora and Fauna The flora of the planet is almost an exact copy of that from our planet. One of the only acceptions being the various berries that grow on bushes and trees throughout the planet such as the common Oran Berry. The planet's fauna is dominantly consisted of the creatures called Pokémon. Some well-known examples include Pikachu, Charizard, Eevee, Lucario, and Greninja. Hundreds of different species are currently known, varying from animal-like to plant-like, mineral-based, energy-based, chemical-based, spectral, object-like, and even artificial. Regular animals are rarely seen or even mentioned of. Extraterrestrial Affairs The planet has many stories and myths about Pokémon not originating from itself. There have been Pokémon that came to the planet from space, including Cleffa, Clefairy, Clefable, Staryu, Starmie, Elgyem, Beheeyem, Solrock, Lunatone, Jirachi, and Deyoxys. Pokemon like Minior and Rayquaza roam above the atmosphere. There have also been Pokémon from other dimensions like Arceus, the Creation Trio, Ultra Beasts, Cosmog, Cosmoem, Solgaleo, Lunala, and Necrozma. Extraterrestrial or extradimensional life forms that are not Pokémon have yet to be discovered but are still a concept in film. Category:Planets